Traditionally electronic gaming machines such as slot machines have been programmed to offer a single game to players. More recently, with reduction in the cost of the memory and general computing advances, it has been practical to offer gaming machines where a player can choose from a plurality of different games.
Similarly there is a move towards downloadable gaming, where a player can select a game to be downloading to a gaming machine from one of a plurality of games available via a gaming server. Both of these developments indicate that there is a requirement for a new player interface and display techniques.